The present invention relates to a water faucet joint, and particularly to a water faucet joint of the type which is designed with structures permitting an easy and fast assembly and replacement.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional water faucet joint comprises a main body 1 which has a rotatable water tap 2 hinged thereto by means of a screw 200. Located behind the water tap 2 is a hexagonal nut 3, which is used to rotate by means of a wrench, the externally threaded conduit 5 to be set securely into the internally threaded conduit embedded in wall. A ring 4 with an arc surface is disposed in front of athe threaded conduit 5 for the purpose of putting the abutment out of sight. The front end of the main body 1 constitutes a water outlet 100.
It is a well-known fact that it is messy and troublesome to repair or replace a worn-out water faucet joint of the conventional type described above. The conventional water faucet joint with the threaded conduit is prone to bringing about a water leakage because the engagement of the threaded conduits is vulnerable to becoming loose after a prolonged usage. Furthermore, it is tedious and inconvenient to have the conventional water faucet joint replaced, the reason being that the water faucet joint can be detached from the wall water conduit only by means of using a wrench to rotate a hexagonal nut which is securely fastened to the former. As a result, consumers at large often have to resort to a professional plumber for a repair job as such and are thus subjected to a great expense.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a water faucet joint with structures permitting an easy and speedy assembly and replacement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water faucet joint with structures permitting its assembly and replacement without using any hand tool.